Arianna the Bear
Arianna the Bear is the wife of Tim and one of Cleveland and Donna's neighbors in Stoolbend. Arianna has a son named Raymond. Like her son and husband, Arianna is a bear. She is unaware that Tim smokes, as he deliberately keeps it a secret from her. She seems like a normal, stereotypical housewife. She is not against purchasing lavish things; a store that deals with foreign coffees has her credit card on file. She also speaks Italian, further supporting her enjoyment of foreign things. However, she makes her own confetti, suggesting she may make up for her expensive tastes in coffee by cutting costs elsewhere. Arianna is strict and takes religion very seriously, being much more assertive in her beliefs than her husband. She can often be critical of how Donna runs her life: before Cleveland married Donna, Arianna did not allow the neighbor into her house, looking down on her status as a single mother. She has also talked down on the types of clothes Donna allows Roberta to wear. For hers and Tim's honeymoon, they went to Israel. She doesn't approve of Raymond kissing girls or of Mrs. Lowenstein running the Christmas show in "A Cleveland Brown Christmas". Keeping in mind that The Cleveland Show is actually a comedy "show-within-a-show" and the characters are presented as actors, the writers have seen fit to offset Arianna's prudishness with a wild streak of her own, engaging in outdoor sex on the mall in Washington D.C. in "From Bed to Worse" and having an affair with Robert Tubbs in "Cleveland Live!". Tim said in "You're the Best Man, Cleveland Brown" that his father never forgave him for stealing Arianna away from him. In "California Dreamin'". Gina puts together an elaborate production of stand-ins including a couple of bears from the San Diego Zoo for Tim and Arianna to convince the Brown family that Cleveland has returned home from Los Angeles and they should do the same. While smoking a cigar with the guys that Dr. Fist stole from his father 20 years previously in "Of Lice and Men", Tim complains that his dad made him get out of the river to poop. They later confront their fathers after getting Cleveland in trouble with LeVar Brown. Tim's father gives him his bow tie to show his approval of the guys standing up to their fathers, but declines to not sleep with Arianna anymore. She is voiced by political television personality and blogger Arianna Huffington. Appearances *TCS101 Pilot *TCS104 Birth of a Salesman *TCS105 Cleveland Jr. Cherry Bomb *TCS106 Ladies' Night *TCS107 A Brown Thanksgiving *TCS108 From Bed to Worse *TCS109 A Cleveland Brown Christmas *TCS113 Buried Pleasure *TCS116 The Brown Knight *TCS117 Gone with the Wind *TCS120 Cleveland's Angels *TCS121 You're the Best Man, Cleveland Brown *TCS201 Harder, Better, Faster, Browner *TCS202 Cleveland Live! *TCS205 Little Man on Campus *TCS209 Beer Walk! *TCS210 Ain't Nothin' But Mutton Bustin' *TCS211 How Do You Solve a Problem Like Roberta? *TCS212 Like a Boss *TCS217 To Live and Die in VA *TCS221 Your Show of Shows (mentioned) *TCS302 The Hurricane *TCS305 Yemen Party *TCS307 Die Semi-Hard *TCS309 There Goes El Neighborhood *TCS313 Das Shrimp Boot *TCS321 Mama Drama *TCS404 Turkey Pot Die *TCS405 A Vas Deferens Between Men & Women *TCS409 Here Comes the Bribe *TCS412 Pins, Spins and Fins! *TCS415 California Dreamin' *TCS416 Who Done Did It? *TCS420 Of Lice and Men (mentioned) *TCS423 Wheel! Of! Family! Category:Cleveland's Neighbors Category:Animals